A “cajon” is a box-shaped instrument originally from Peru. The cajon is typically played by slapping the front face (general thin plywood) with the hands. In Cuba, it is known as a Cuban box percussion instrument that was originally used to play Rumba Yambu and now incorporated into many other styles. The bass box percussion instrument is large enough to sit on and is played with the palm, fist and fingers.